Magic, oh, Magic
|year=1985 |position=7th |points=78 |previous=I treni di Tozeur |next=Gente di Mare }} Magic, oh, Magic was the song representing Italy at the 1985 Contest in Gothenburg, Sweden. Married duo Al Bano & Romina Power returned to the contest for a second and final time, having represented their country before with We'll Live It All Again (lo rivivrei) in 1976. The song was performed 12th on the night, after Israel's Izhar Cohen (also a former participant and winner), and preceding the eventual winners Bobbysocks! of Norway. After the voting, the song placed inside the top ten, finishing in 7th place with 78 points. Lyrics Italian= (Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana) (Magic, oh magic, vagamente italiana) Ciao a te, caro amico mio Ciao a te, che sai cos'è un addio E aspetti un giorno migliore Che sia pieno d'amore E qualcuno che si accorga di te Ciao a te, che sogni non ne fai Ciao a te, che un giorno tornerai Pensando a un posto lontano Dove tu da bambino Ti fermavi a giocare con lei Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, vagamente italiana Che colora di speranza L'infinito in una stanza E di colpo quella stanza non c'è Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, una fata morgana Ciao a te, che non ti arrendi mai Ciao a te, che ricomincerai Cantando nuove parole Camminando verso il sole Anche adesso che il sole non c'è Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, vagamente italiana Che colora di speranza L'infinito in una stanza E di colpo quella stanza non c'è Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, una fata morgana Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, vagamente italiana Magic, oh magic, c'è una musica strana Magic, oh magic, una fata morganahttp://diggiloo.net/?1985it |-| Translation= (Magic, oh magic, there's strange music) (Magic, oh magic, a little bit Italian) Hello to you, my beloved friend Hello to you, who knows what goodbye means And you're waiting for a better day That is full of love And someone that notices you Hello to you, who doesn't dream Hello to you, that one day you will return Thinking of a faraway place When you were a child You were playing with her Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a little bit Italian It has the colour of hope Of the infinity in one room And suddenly that room doesn't exist anymore Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a fata morgana Hello to you, who never surrenders Hello to you, who will restart Singing new words Walking towards the sun Even if the sun isn't here anymore for you Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a little bit Italian It has the colour of hope Of the infinity in one room And suddenly that room doesn't exist anymore Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a fata morgana Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a little bit Italian Magic, oh magic, there's strange music Magic, oh magic, a Morgan fairy References Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision